


TNG: Bulahbulah

by AlanM42



Category: SciFi - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanM42/pseuds/AlanM42
Summary: Captain Picard, Riker and Data while on an away mission, are captured by a primitive, stone age culture.  The Prime Directive must be obeyed.
Kudos: 1





	TNG: Bulahbulah

There was no way to escape. The away team was completely surrounded. They had no choice but to surrender.

"Gentlemen," Captain Picard said as he raised his hands, "we must be careful and be mindful of the Prime Directive. These are primitive people, in a most suggestive state."

"Of course." Riker said.

"Understood, sir." Data replied.

The primitive warriors kept a tight reign on the away team as they marched through the woods. After short while, they entered a village of grass huts and tents of animal skin.

The leader of the warriors motioned for them to stop. He ducked into the largest hut in the middle of the village. A moment later he came out with an older man wearing a large head dress and a cape made of different animal skins. Obviously, he was the village chief. He came over and looked the strangers up and down.

"You have trespassed on our most sacred burial ground." The Chief said. "You must choose one of two punishments. Death or Bulahbulah." He looked at Riker. "What is your choice?"

"I don't wish to die. Therefore I choose Bulahbulah." The Chief nodded. Two warriors took Riker over to a large stump, bent him over it and pulled his pants down. Ten warriors lined up behind him and had their way with Number One. 

When the last one had finished, the Chief said. "You are free to go. But stay out of our sacred grounds." He turned to Data. "Your choice."

Data knew, that as a fully functional android, he could not be harmed. "Bulahbulah." He replied. The ritual was repeated. When it was over, he too was free to go. The Chief walked over to Picard.

"What is your choice?"

Picard bowed up defiantly. "I will not allow my self to be subjected to such a brutal, degrading ritual. I choose death."

The Chief was grinning ear to ear and cried out, "Death by... Bulahbulah!"


End file.
